Eyelash extensions are increasing in popularity all over the world. Eyelash extensions are usually differentiated from what is called an “artificial eyelash” or an “artificial eyelash structure” by the fact that they are affixed one to one to a natural eyelash fiber. An “artificial eyelash” is a complete set of eyelash fibers (usually for one eye) that is connected to a backing material (a thin strip at the proximal end of the eyelash fibers), which is affixed to the eyelid. This process is therefore simpler and is provided for home use. Eyelash extensions, however, are laboriously glued, usually with a cyanoacrylate adhesive, to each natural eyelash fiber one at a time by a beauty technician. Extensions may have branches, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,127,774, and there are some schemes for interlocking with nearby eyelashes, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,113,218.
When eyelash extensions are applied for the first time, the appointment can take a considerable amount of time, lasting up to two hours. During an appointment, each eyelash extension must be picked up in the proper orientation with tweezers, dipped in adhesive, and then placed against one of the subject's natural eyelash fibers until adhesion occurs. Because this large amount of labor costs beauty salons money, and because the length of time required and cost deters some customers, there have been some labor-saving devices proposed. One such device is a dispenser for eyelashes that is held in the hand, disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0261514. There have also been labor saving proposals regarding the trays on which the extensions come from the factory, such as can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 8,701,685. These trays are intended to combat the fact that it is not only the adhesion step of the process which is difficult for humans. Just picking the eyelash extensions up with a pair of tweezers is challenging. Also, it has been proposed that the handling of adhesive and the step of dipping the extension into adhesive can be eliminated by providing each extension with a pre-installed piece of heat shrink tubing which is used to affix the extension to the natural eyelash fiber.
There is a need, therefore, for a way to more effectively install eyelash extensions, which would reduce both the time and the cost of doing so. The invention described here applies to all eyelash extensions, whether branched, interlocked, or otherwise, and to all methods of adhesion to the natural eyelash, whether by adhesive, heat shrink tubing, or otherwise.